


Mac + Husband + Babies

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grandpa Jack, Jack and Mac bonding moments, Jacks a granddaddy, Jasper and Mac have a baby, M/M, MacSheriff, MacSheriff (oc based ship), Macsheriff as parents, Multi, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, and mac is happy, join me in my oc ship hole, they have babies and they're precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Mac and Jasper welcome a new member to their little family, of a Dog named Cadmium, a cat named Whiskey, and an Older Sister named Elizaebeth. Ellen is born just a few days before thanksgiving and both their teams rush to meet their new family member, and also make sure Mac and Jasper are gently lead into infant based parenthood (in their defense, Elizabeth was already 1 when they adopted her, she was mostly functional, not an infant.)





	Mac + Husband + Babies

**Author's Note:**

> For Danni Lea, my hard working girl, whom I love and adore  
> You totally deserve all the fluff in your life

Having a second baby, who was very much an infant, made for an interesting and new experience. Especially when said baby was delivered just a few days before Thanksgiving. Mac and Jasper sit on the couch, staring at her in the car seat, small and sleeping- not even squirming, or crying, or needing anything from them. Just sleeping. Jack, Riley, Bozer and Leanna were due any time now- they said the next plane in but neither bothered to ask when that was. Elizabeth sat between them, hugging her doll to her chest.

“What we doing?” she asks, looking up between them, and they both look down at her simultaneously. 

“Uh… Looking at your sister,” Jasper says, hand running over his beard, in that way he does when he’s tired. Mac nods, looking back at the small baby in the car seat.

“She’s very small,” he notes and she nods. 

“Smaller than me,” Elizabeth points out.

“Your right, Ellie, she is smaller than you,” Mac validates. 

“Hold her?”

“Maybe when she’s awake.”

“Why she sleeping? Suns out.”

Jasper laughs, taking Ellie into his arms, and she sits there, cuddling him. “Because,” Jasper says. “Babies sleep a lot.”

“Tired?”

“Yes, she’s very tired.”

“Or very bored,” Mac offers.

Elizabeth nods, Cadmium coming out from the balcony, and going to rest her head on Mac’s lap, Mac smiling and rubbing her head. 

“I thought it would be different,” Mac admits, Jasper nodding.

“Yeah… what do we do with her?”

“I guess… we just like… leave her there right?”

“In the seat?”

“Until she wakes up… so we don’t wake her up?”

Jasper squints but nods. “We should put her seat on the floor right?”

Mac shrugs. “Can she move enough to rock the chair?”

“I’ve never had a baby before, how would I know?”

“You know everything. You have much knowledge.”

Jasper nods, accepting this. He glances to his phone, seeing if Julius or Mel or Kaori or anyone from Zeus had texted him back, but alas, they must be out on an op. Nobodies texted him back yet. “I’m sure they’re fine,” Mac assures. 

Jasper smiles. “They have no choice to be,” he teases, Ellie getting up and taking Cadmium by her collar, dragging the big dog to go play with her in her playroom downstairs. Mac and Jasper shift closer to each other, watching, the small, red baby squirm a bit in her seat before falling back asleep. 

“She’s so pretty…” Mac whispers, looking to Jasper who nods, looking to Mac and kissing him gently, quickly.

 

Phoenix gets there, and the house is whisked into a flurry of setting up for the baby, cooing, awing, holding her, helping them figure out the whole infant thing. They got Ellie when she was 1, the whole being tiny thing was long gone. She wasn’t tiny… well she was, she still is, but not like this. Ellen was practically pea sized. 

Jack is currently cradling her as she fusses, letting Mac figure out how to make a bottle on his own, how to heat it up just the right amount. He made it lukewarm, not steaming. He didn’t want to burn his baby. He kept a thermometer on the kettle, making it the exact temperature suggested on the  _ new to babies?? Don’t worry!  _ Blog that Mac had been reading religiously. 

“Oh he’s always anxious like this,” Jack coos, assuring the baby. “Just means he cares a lot. You’re lucky, have someone who cares a lot like him and your pops.” Ellen doesn’t understand, just squirms and gives out a high pitched cry, arms flailing a bit, Jack continuing to rock her, and try to soothe her. Mac pours the milk in the bottle and gently coaxes her into eating- the way the nurses showed them. Jack helps him take over, Jasper walking in with Ellie in his arms, talking on the phone to who Mac presumes is Julius and Mel. 

“The rest of the team is settled in the one guest bed, Jack’s room is looking good, Kaori said she wants to take the fold out couch, so that means Julius and Mel can take the other guest bed.” 

Mac nods, rocking Ellen gently as he feeds her, Jasper looking over at Elizabeth as she babbles into the phone. “Dada talk?” she offers and he smiles. 

“I’m okay Ellie.”

“Baby eat  _ again _ ?” She asks incredulously, handing the phone to Jasper, who wraps up whatever conversation and plans with his family he has. 

“Yes, she has to eat every 2 hours,” Mac informs and Elizabeth looks shocked. 

“That’s a lot of hours.”

“How many hours is every 2 hours?” Mac teases.

Jasper rolling his eyes but looks to see if Ellie would reply anyways.

“A million hours, duh daddy,” she answers and they all laugh. She doesn’t think it’s funny though and climbs down from Jasper’s arms. “I walk myself now. Come on grandpa Jack, we go play?” She tugs his hand, and he laughs.

“Shucks, how can I say no, kid? Come on,” he encourages, letting her lead him to where she had previously set up her toys, meticulously set up on the floor. In the background, he could hear Jasper talking, something thick scented and delicious for dinner scenting the house.  _ They’re all gonna be here by tomorrow afternoon, Mel and Julius said they’d cover thanksgiving dinner. Uhhh- gosh, did we get enough food to last us the week? I’ll head to the Garden after dinner- _

_ Take Bozer with you, he’d totally love it _

_ Your right he would _

Their chatter fills the space amongst the chatter that comes from upstairs, the sound from a TV open somewhere, or maybe it was a radio. Jasper always had something on and playing- he loved the sound, the white noise that filled the air, no matter what it was, no matter how it was. Whatever it was, Jack thinks it’s relieving- for the house to feel so alive. Mac deserved to live like this- in a place that cultivated with livelihood.

“Is Matty coming?” Mac asks, concern and a touch of sadness filling his voice. 

“She said she’s busy with something in DC, but you know, I know she’ll be here soon kid,” Jack assures. “She wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

Hours pass by, as the day finally sets to a close, Jasper rocking their little one back to sleep after changing her diaper, Mac tossing Ellie’s favorite princess blanket onto the couch after folding it, and following Jasper upstairs to bed. He sets their baby in her bassinet, Mac climbing onto the bed. 

“Mel and Julius are sure they can get all the thanksgiving stuff? Where are we going to leave Ellen for the month, once we have to go back to work?”

Jasper shrugs. “We’ll figure it out,” Jasper promises. “We’re professors, it’s not ridiculously hard…” he kisses Mac gently.

“At least we’re professors now, not covert ops. That would’ve been hell.”

“Anything involving covert ops is hell.”

Mac giggles, leaning over to hug Jasper. “We have a baby.”

“We do have a baby, her name is Ellen, she’s very precious,” Jasper plays along, smiling and Mac giggles, burying his face into Jasper’s neck. Jasper hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head. 

“And she’s perfect.”

“Oh yes, she’s very perfect.”

Mac smiles, looking up and kissing Jasper, cupping his face. Jasper kisses back, the two parting in a smile. “We should sleep before she never lets us sleep again.”

Jasper laughs, leaning over him to turn off the light. 

 

Mac groans as a small body thwaps on top of him. 

“Sorry dada.” then said small body falls onto the mattress, right onto Jasper’s shoulder, causing him to groan. “Sorry papa.”

Then she’s crawling off Jasper, smushing herself, sleeping between them. They both just adjust, too tired to care that she’s disturbed them. Then Ellen is crying and Mac gets up, considering he’s just been attacked by his eldest child anyways. 

“I got her,” he announces and Jasper nods, pulling Ellie into his arms and smothering her to his chest. Ellie doesn’t seem bothered by this, just hugs him tight. Mac gets up and grabs Ellen, soon soothing her with a diaper change and a bottle. 

 

Jack finds Mac on the couch, asleep in the morning, Ellen in the bassinet beside him. Jasper on the floor with Ellie, asleep, even though Ellie is playing on her interactive tablet. She looks over before looking back to her speaking tablet. Jack smiles, looking at his son’s little family. 

There’s a knock at the door, and Jack goes to answer, finding the Zeus Crew with their bags, and Jack perks up. He gestures for them to be quiet. “They’re all sleeping,” he whipsers and they all nod, sneaking in with Jacks help, only to be stopped by Ellie.

“Grammyyy!” she cheers, Mel laughing, picking her up. Mel and Julius weren’t much older than Jasper, but Elizabeth has adopted the two as a second pair of grandparents, and well, they’ve just accepted. She kisses her cheek.

“Hello my little love.”

“You see baby?”

“No, not yet,” she coos, moving Elizabeth’s messy hair into place, smiling as she mimics her movement with her own hair. “Say hi to Julius and your aunty Kaori.” 

“See baby?”

“After we put all our stuff down. You’ll be good and help us put our stuff away right?”

She nods, excited, moving to reach out to Julius who takes her in his arms and smiles, kissing her head. She giggles, hugging Julius tightly. “You stay with us?” she asks, as Kaori gives her cheek a kiss. 

“Yes,” Julius agrees and she cheers, but they shush her, reminding her the rest of her family is sleeping and she nods, going  _ shhh  _ as Jack helps them bring their bags to their room. He can hear Riley coming downstairs, she comes into Mel and Julius’ room, popping her head in. Kaori sees her and attacks her in a hug. Riley laughs, hugging her tightly to her chest, the two swaying.

“I missed you,” Riley laments, and Kaori nods. 

“I missed you too. But we’re here now, for thanksgiving.”

“In the city, how cool is that.”

“So cool, you two,” Jack taunts, making everyone laugh. 

“Lizabeth?” Jasper calls, coming into the room and nearly toppling Julius over in a hug. Julius laughs, Ellie left on the bed. “Your here!”

“I am here,” Julius soothes, rubbing his back, Mel smiling at the two. 

“I’m here too,” She cuts in as if jealous and he nods, but stays clinging to Julius. 

“I have a baby now,” He announces, everyone laughing. 

“Do you now? Where’d you get it from?”

“This bird just handed it to me, honestly.” 

He moves to hug Mel, making her squeal as he squeezes her. 

“My turn!” Kaori says, hopping onto his back and Jasper laughs, moving to hold her legs around his waist, letting her stay there on his back. “I missed you, big brother.”

“Isn’t it lucky of you, I’m always watching? Miss no more.”

She rolls her eyes fondly, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He pretends to be choke, spinning her around before she hops off his back. Ellie watches all of this from the bed, watching as Kaori and her papa play fight. She looks to Jack and toddles over. “My turn! I want up!” she demands, Jack tossing her up and catching her. The family happily reunited in full.

 

They’re all sitting around the living room, Mel holding Ellen and cooing at her softly. Mac and Jasper sitting close together, smiling. Mac was holding a mug full of coffee, sipping at it as he keeps an eye on Ellen, him and Jasper occasionally whispering to each other.

The evening was falling over them, gentle, swaying, warm. The fireplace was on, Julius was in the kitchen teaching Bozer how to make a traditional mexican dish. The house smelled fresh with food, and was alive with laughter. 

Mac adjusts his ring on his ring finger, adjusting on the couch, and looking at Ellen, smiling softly, then looking to Jasper. He tilts Jaspers head and kisses him, causing Jasper to smile. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours, Jones?”

“Just thinking how lucky I got…”

Jasper smiles, kissing his cheek, and running a hand along his shoulder, rubbing his bicep. Ellen starts to cry, and the two look over a bit more alert, as Mel tries to soothe the baby, gently rocking her, holding her to her chest. 

“I should go warm up a bottle for her, she hasn’t eaten in a while,” Mac notes, and Mel nods, cooing to her softly. She rocks her in his arms, holding her close as she cries, Mac going to warm up a bottle. Ellie runs to the kitchen to help, very invested in her new baby sister. Mac lets her sit on the counter as he heats up the milk with the thermometer in the kettle. He lets Mel feed her, Jasper joining them in the kitchen, taking Mac into his arms. 

“Deep breath, she’s okay,” he promises Mac, and Mac nods, resting in Jasper’s arms.

“She’s just so little. I don’t want anything to happen to her…” 

Jasper nods. And he knows that Mac is worried, that he believes there’s no safer place for their little girl but his arms- he can see Mac trying to address the worry, not let it overcome him. He kisses the side of his head. “She’s here with us, Mel would never let anything happen to her.”

“I know… i’m being silly-”

“You’re reasonably concerned,” Jasper validates.

“You’re not concerned.”

“I am… just… I deal with it differently. But she’s going to be fine, the psychic in me says so,” he assures, trying to lighten Mac’s mood, and worry. Julius comes over, giving Mac a taquito, and Mac smiles, splitting it to share with Jasper. Jasper happily takes his half, and dips it in the sauce Julius made.

They rejoin them in the living room, Mac staying close to Jasper, mostly to soothe his own anxiety. Jasper keeps him close, and rubs his hand along his side, letting him relax. 

 

By thanksgiving Thursday they’re much more in the swing of things with their new baby, Jasper running about to set up the Turkey (which he hated, he  _ hates  _ turkey, but he insisted that it was tradition and that he was making it. Again) while Mel prepared the vegetables for the stuffing. Julius was already starting the meat for the hamburger eggrolls, while Mac tried to shower and dress Elizabeth, but she was too invested in the parade on TV. 

Ellen is sleeping peacefully. Riley, Bozer and Leanna are attending the yoga class downstairs, while Kaori is still sleeping in her room. Mac finally catches Lizabeth, tickling her before swinging her in the air and catching her. 

“Bath time!”

“Nooo!!”

Jack is waiting in the bathroom to help keep Elizabeth in the bath, Mac says it usually takes two to keep her still long enough to wash her hair and body. She never wants to stay in the bath for long. She doesn’t even like the pool in the basement of the Hudson Yards building they lived in. 

“Come on, grandpa jack is waiting for bath time!”

“So  _ he  _ take bath,” she argues.

“Nooo, it’s Ellie’s bathtime. Mr. Clock said so,” Mac informs and she struggles.

“Tell Mr. Clock to take a bath!”

“Pleeeaase Ellie?” He hugs her to his chest, and keeps her there, kissing her head. Jasper laughs. 

“Not even Jack can get her into a bath? She’ll be a great amazonian explorer.”

“That’s the life for our daughter, huh?”

He squeezes her as she tries to escape. “Bath,” he reminds her.

“No!”

“Elizabeth, if you don’t listen, you go in time out,” Jasper says. She gasps. 

“Fine, fast bath.”

“Yes, a fast bath, I promise,” Mac promises. The two going upstairs, after he pecks Jasper thank you and heads upstairs. Jack helps wrangle her into the bath, and makes sure she gets washed down, and her hair gets scrubbed properly, and after Mac sticks her in the thanksgiving striped shirt they bought her with the brown turkey overall dress. She runs downstairs to let Mel brush and braid her hair, Mac still on the floor, Jack on the bench in front of Mac’s bed. 

“You’re doing good, man.”

Mac smiles. “Thank you… I just… I don’t want to be like my dad, and Jasper keeps saying I won’t, that I’m much better than him. But I don’t know… a part of me is still worried that I’ll mess up either way.” 

“You won’t. Man I never seen a little girl so happy, you’re going to be a great father, and I know you man. You’re not just gonna get scared and bail out, no matter what happens. Jasper’s already survived the worst of things, I really don’t think he’s goin into the ground anytime soon, and I really don’t think you will be either. You’re in good hands, and you have something your father never did, and that’s a real family. Strong family who loves you.”

Mac smiles, hugging his knees. “And a less stressful job. I mean, no offense to you, but being an agent in 20 years sounds like hell, I’m glad I left.”

“I’m glad you left too, I never saw you as happy as you are now. He makes you happy, and your new job makes you happy, and your girls? They’re pure joy. You deserve this man, stop trying to convince yourself you messed up somehow.”

Mac nods, moving so his legs are crossed. “CADDYYY!!” They hear Elizabeth squeal and Mac laughs.

“I think that’s our cue,” he says, taking Jacks hand and getting up, the two leaving the room to see Elizabeth smushed under the giant white dog. 

“I try sittin on him,” Elizabeth informs, muffled by dog fur. Mac laughs, picking up his giant dog who is very happy with herself, and Elizabeth sits up, dramatically dusting herself off. 

“Bad Caddy.”

“I think you annoyed her bab,” Mac says and she shakes her head before marching back downstairs very purposefully. 

Jack laughs. “Come on, we should rejoin them. I’m sure they need our help down there.”

Mac nods, going downstairs, Cadmium following them downstairs. Mac picks up Ellen from her bassinet and kisses her soft, little cheek. She’s wide awake, blinking quietly, then shuts her little eyes, and squirms a bit in her blanket before going back to sleep. Mac smiles, rocking her gently as he strolls to the kitchen where most of them were. Jasper is drinking coffee, Kaori beside him with her own mug.

“Want a cup babe?”

“I can get it.”

Jasper waves him off, going to make Mac a cup, and returning as Mac settles down on a stool in the kitchen, Ellen cradled in the nook of his arm. “Hi baby girl,” he coos as she opens her eyes. Jasper sets the cup beside Mac, wrapping his arm around his back, looking as Ellen looks at them through grey eyes, just drinking in the world around her. 

Mac looks to Jasper, smiling. Jack was right, when he said he was surrounded by so much love, Mac leans over and kisses him. “Thank you, Jessie…”

“For what?” he asks, smiling. Mac shrugs a bit.

“For everything… I never thought I’d get to have something like this, you know like a husband, kids… A giant fluffy puppy. A cat that sort of hates me but loves you way more than she loves me.”

Jasper laughs, kissing him generously. He’d shaved his beard off the night before, his cheeks smooth and soft as they kiss. “For my love, I’d give you anything,” he whispers, just for Mac to hear, just for Mac to know. Mac smiles, leaning their foreheads together, holding onto him. And he was so lucky, to have all that he did. Unlike his dad, he was going to make it, as a parent, as a father, as a husband. He was already a better friend, already a better parent. He already drew the better card. 

Jasper kisses him again, and Mac is certain he could never forget the love he feels in this moment, that nothing in the world could ever make him leave, or give up what they have, or leave their girls without him, without  _ them.  _

“I’m so thankful I have you.”

“Save it for grace at the table, babe.”

“We brought smoothies!” Bozer calls as he walks back in with Leanna and Riley. The two part, and Mac looks down at Ellen, dozing off in his arms. 

“She’s going to be so much more comfortable after the forty pounds we’re gonna gain tonight.”

Jasper laughs, and kisses Mac once more. “I want the blueberry one!” Jasper says, as Kaori hands holds up two, nods and hands them the one, which he hands to Mac. “Because you like blueberry. I like the kale.”

Mac makes a bit of a face but smiles after anyways, going to put the smoothie in the fridge. Coffee first, then smoothie. He goes to put Ellen down, only to find Whiskey sitting by the bassinet, looking up at him, as if confused as to where the baby could’ve went. 

“Should we check on the turkey?” he hears Jasper yell. 

“Mijo you’re going to dry it out!” Julius calls back, and he can hear Julius smacks his arm after Jasper tries to protest. “It takes 7 hours to cook! It’s only been 2!” 

“Okay! Okay! Mac babe, where’d you go?”

“Just putting Ellen down.” He picks up Whiskey instead and returns to his family, all sat around the kitchen now. He smiles, taking up his coffee cup and raises it in Jacks direction, who raises his own back. Life was… better than expected. Undeservingly good. And thank God for that. (Mac thinks everyday should be thanksgiving, because everyday he is so thankful for what he’s become. So unlike his father in many ways.) 

The door opens then. 

“You guys didn’t think you were having Thanksgiving without me, did you?”

“Mattyyy!” Jasper cheers. “I  _ told you  _ she’d make it from whatever business she was doing.” 

“I did, and I brought the best cheesecake in New York from that shady shop you told me about.”

Jack laughs. “The parties started now!”

Mac laughs, leaning down to hug Matty and she gives him a knowing smile. “I’m proud of you.” 

“You haven’t seen the baby yet.”

“I don’t have to, I’m just proud of you.”

“Valid. I just put her down, Jessie says I hold her too much.”

“I’m inclined to believe him,” she agrees, ruffling Mac’s hair and following him to see the little baby, sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. “If my baby looked like that, I would always hold her too.” She’s clearly tearing up a bit, and Mac is overjoyed. She hugs him, and he hugs her back, tightly.

“I’m really glad you made it, Matty.”

“I wouldn’t have missed meeting her for anything, Mac. Not a single thing.”

“Matty, you want a smoothie?” Jack calls. “Or coffee?”

She laughs, wiping her eyes. “Jacks timing, great as ever.”

Mac laughs too. “What?” Jack calls, walking over. “Whoa, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just fine. Coffee or I’m going to have to throw your ass in the oven with that turkey.”

“Sheesh, yes ma’am. So pushy.”

“You love me.”

“I have no choice.” 

Mac smiles, following them to the kitchen, and oh yeah, he would never trade a live show like this for anything else in the whole world. Ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading! as always I love the support y'all give, thank you for reading, leave a comment, I always love when you do!! And seriously, if you love these boys as much as I do, feel free to read my other fics and enjoy <3


End file.
